“Bishoujo” Senshi Tachi Sailor Starlights
by Cirocon
Summary: AU. What if Luna wasn't found by Usagi when she first came to Earth? What if she was found by the Three Lights, who were humans and very much boys, instead? Chaos and hilarity are guaranteed. SeiyaxUsagi, YatenxMina, TaikixAmi.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters.**

**Warnings & Notes:**

**-This is a SeiyaxUsagi, YatenxMinako, and TaikixAmi fan fiction**

**-This is AU**

**-The Three Lights are ****boys**** originally until they transformed into sailor senshi.**

**-The Three Lights are reincarnations just like Usagi, Mamoru, and the rest of the sailor soldiers. **

**-might contain very light yuri in later chapter.**

"**Bishoujo" Senshi Tachi Sailor Starlights**

**Chapter 1: A Star is Born!**

Many would agree on the fact that the three members of the famous boy band group, Three Lights, were no ordinary young men. They possessed the deadly good looks, the tall and slender yet still rather muscular bodies, the enchanting voices, and the genuine talent for musical instruments. No matter how you looked at it, those three were extraordinary. And the three of them were completely aware of the fact. But what they didn't know was the _extent_ of how extraordinary they were. Not until they met a crescent moon bald spotted black cat…

* * *

It was already late at night when Seiya Kou walked out of the TV studio where he had to work as a TV show presenter and into the parking lot where his manager was already waiting inside a black sedan with the rest of the Three Lights members. Seiya's slim-cut dark red suit with a plain cotton white shirt in the inside that was clean and creaseless when he started to work in the morning was now seemed worn out with a couple of stains here and there. Working as an idol was definitely not as easy as some people thought. All members of the Three Lights constantly have some jobs to do with only little time to rest and work on their school assignments. Seiya could only sigh heavily as he thought of having to wake up for school in about five hours from now.

"Aaah, I wish I could just skip school tomorrow…" He kicked a pebble near his feet to vent. The small rock disappeared from his view, but two sounds immediately indicated its landing place.

Thud!

"Meoowwrr!"

"Oh, shit," Seiya covered his mouth with his hand as he fastened his steps toward the source of the sound. "Did I hit something?" The sound seemed to be coming from behind a random car not so far from where he was. He stopped near the rear of a white van and peered down. With the aid of a street light nearby and the moon, Seiya managed to see a black cat lying on its belly on the paved floor of the parking place.

"I didn't kill it, did I?" Seiya wondered aloud, looking worried. The stone he kicked was too small to seriously injure anything. So why was this cat looked as if it was half dead? Carefully he reached down and lifted the tiny body with both his hands. He brought the cat to his eye level and examined the creature.

A strange crescent moon bald spot on its forehead caught his attention first. Then his steel blue eyes slowly traveled down, looking for any sign of injuries. He found none. The cat closed its eyes, but it was still breathing so he couldn't just leave it there to die.

"Alright, I'm feeling generous today," He finally grinned and plopped the cat down on his broad shoulder with one hand supporting the cat's body. "You should feel lucky, Kitty. Since this Seiya-Sama has taken you in." He started to walk again and found the Three Lights' car in no time.

"What kept you so long?" An angry inquiry was thrown at him as soon as Seiya opened the car door. Just as he thought, it was his silver haired friend that was just spoken. The shortest member of the Three Lights looked tired and easily annoyed right now. He was crossing his arms and put them on his chest. Both his cheeks were inflated as he pouted.

"Sorry, sorry," Seiya laughed a little while he sat down next to Yaten on the back seat and closed the car door. Soon enough, the car started to move. "I have to talk to some of the staffs and…" He cocked his head at the cat on his shoulder. "I need to pick this little one first."

When Yaten Kou saw the cute creature resting on Seiya's shoulder, his minty green eyes grew big. "Whoa, where did you get the little kitty from?" His sour expression changed into a kid's face on Christmas morning.

"Behind this one car," Seiya lifted the cat as carefully as he could and handed it to Yaten, who accepted the cat happily and started cradling it like a baby. "I don't think it's hurt…not on the outside at least."

"We should bring it to a vet!" Yaten said in an urgent tone. He looked at the two people sitting in the front, trying to get some kind of response from them.

Taiki Kou, who sat on the passenger seat, shook his head slowly. "It's already really late. I doubt there is one still open right now."

"But…" Yaten started to pout again. Taiki who saw this, immediately sighed, although a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Maybe we can find an animal hospital that will take an emergency case?" Taiki's amethyst eyes glanced at their manager who was currently driving the car.

Before the manager could answer, the cat opened both its eyes, revealing two beautiful red orbs. It stared vacantly at Seiya who happened to be the first person it saw, then at its surrounding as if trying to figure out where it was. Then it panicked. It started hissing and meowing while looking around desperately for a way out.

"He-hey, calm down," Seiya reached out, trying to pet the cat to calm it down, but the cat instinctively scratched his hand. "Ouch!!!" Seiya retreated, waving his wounded hand like crazy. "Why you-" He tried again, with both hands this time.

The cat immediately jumped from Yaten's lap and out of Seiya's reach, causing Seiya's upper body to fall forward and, if not because of his seatbelt, almost hit Yaten in the process. Meanwhile the cat landed on Seiya's back and started scratching his suit.

"AAAAGH! MY LOUIS VUITTON SUIT!!" Seiya's scream pierced everyone's eardrums, while it agitated the cat even more. Seiya immediately tried to pry it off of his back before more damage could be done to his suit. The cat started meowing and hissing.

"Che, honestly," Yaten grumbled while Taiki only sighed and shook his head. Their leader could really cause quite a commotion sometimes.

"Yaten, do something!" Seiya looked pleadingly at Yaten. "You're good with animals, right?"

Yaten sighed before he let out a shrill whistle, causing the black cat to look his way. "Come here, Little One," Yaten smiled softly while offering his hand to the cat. As if by magic, the cat calmed down and jumped back into Yaten's lap, purring and rubbing itself on the silver haired boy.

"Good Kitty." Yaten petted the cat's head gently with his right hand. The cat purred contently in response.

"Seems like the cat is a female, eh?" Taiki chuckled as he craned his neck to see his two band mates on the back seat. "Since it's usually the females that would react that quickly to Yaten's animal pheromone."

Seiya took off the jacket of his suit and examined it. A few scratches were visible on the back of the jacket, causing him to grumbled, "We should sell that little monster to a circus or something. It may not be able to cover the cost of my jacket, but maybe that weird crescent moon bald patch on its forehead could get us a pretty good price." Seiya stared at the cat with an evil smirk on his face, both his hands were ready to get a good grip on its tiny body.

"Don't you dare!" Yaten hugged the cat protectively in his arms. "She was scared because she found herself in an unfamiliar place. But you're okay now, aren't you girl?" The cat meowed merrily as if answering the question.

"So what should we do with it then?" Seiya asked with a frown.

"Can we keep her?" Yaten looked at Seiya, Taiki, and then the manager in turn. "Please? Can we?" He looked at them with his best puppy eyes that all three males in the car didn't have any choice but to fulfill Yaten's request.

"Sure, as long as you promise to take good care of it." Finally their manager replied in a fatherly tone. Taiki just nodded in agreement while Seiya shrugged with an 'I-give-up' smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Yaten replied happily. "I promise I'll take good care of her!" He lifted the cat and kissed its forehead. "From now on, you are a 'Kou'."

"Welcome to the family, Kid," Seiya laughed and petted the cat's head. "We should give her a name. How about Kurosuke?"

"How about 'you suck at naming'?" Yaten retorted. "She's a girl, Seiya! Would you be happy if your name is Seiko?"

"I bet I'd still look damn sexy if I were a girl," Seiya smirked cockily. "And probably big breasted too." He grinned while his hands were making a gesture as if he was holding two invisible breasts on his chest.

"You're an ass," Yaten stuck out his tongue at the Three Lights' main vocalist. "Hmm…" Yaten focused his attention to the cat in front of him, who was in turn looking back at him with a curious expression.

"How about Moony?" Yaten finally suggested. "Moony from Moon?" He pointed at the mark on its forehead. "Get it?"

"I do get how lame that name is." Seiya replied airily, earning him a glare from Yaten.

"How about Selene or Diana? Both are the moon goddess," Taiki gave his suggestion. "Or maybe…Luna?"

When it heard the name, the cat meowed loudly.

"Oh, you like the name Luna?" Yaten asked the tiny creature, who meowed once again. "Then Luna it is!" Yaten smiled brightly. "From now on, the Three Lights are going to take really good care of you, Luna!"

* * *

Luna wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad at how things were progressing for her. True, she didn't manage to find any of the sailor scouts she was looking for, but being taken in by three gorgeous guys? It was hard for her not to be happy about it since she was after all, a girl. From what she gathered so far, these three guys were idols in the name of Three Lights. She did saw a room with musical instruments in it and several musical awards inside a cabinet in the living room in Three Lights' luxurious apartment.

Right now she found herself in Yaten's room after being fed with delicious expensive cat food and a bowl of warm milk. The owner of the room was already curled up under a gray colored blanket, fast asleep with his mouth half opened. Luna, who was sitting on the bed, next to the boy, smiled gently as he watched Yaten's peaceful expression. These three boys were definitely not bad guys. Yaten was a gentle person, although from the outside he seemed cold and aloof. Taiki, the tall brown haired one, also possessed the same tenderness as Yaten for he was the one who checked for injuries on her by touching various places on her body (Luna blushed just by remembering it) with the aid of some online articles. Also from the way he spoke and what he spoke about, Luna could tell that Taiki was fairly intelligent. Then there was Seiya. Even though the two of them started on the wrong foot, and the boy seemed to be confident to the point of cockiness and a bit showy, Luna knew that Seiya was a nice kid. After all, he was the one who first taken her in when she passed out due to hunger.

But still she needed to find the sailor scouts and fulfill her mission. Luna jumped out of the bed and was able to slip out of the room due to the half closed door. Luna made her way to the living room and stopped in front of a glass sliding door that was connected to the balcony. A stream of silver moonlight bathed her body, making her heart raced.

"Moon Princess, I will find your warriors soon," Luna whispered with a determined face. "And then I will find you, Your Highness."

Luna focused on the moon energy inside her before she jumped and did a salto in mid-air. Out of nowhere, a small beautiful brooch appeared. It fell on the wooden floor with a soft clunk.

'_The brooch for the moon warrior_,' Luna thought as she examined the golden brooch. '_I have to find her and give this to that chosen girl soon._ The _enemies have already making their moves and creating havoc.'_

"Wow, what do you have there, Luna?" Suddenly Seiya showed up right behind her without being detected, causing Luna to jump in surprise. The boy was topless with only a pair of navy blue cotton pajama pants hung low on his hips. His jet black hair that was tied into a low ponytail before, was now fallen freely on his back.

Luna tried to hide the magical brooch by sitting on it, but Seiya had already seen it. He gently picked Luna up by the scruff of her neck and took the brooch from underneath her. His blue eyes shone with awe when he saw the stunning design on the item.

"This is really pretty. I wonder if this belongs to Yaten or Taiki," He wondered to himself. "It looks a bit feminine, so it must be Yaten's. It's still beautiful though." He lifted the brooch to get a better look, and at the same time bringing it to the level of the moon that hung in the sky. The brooch shone blindingly for a moment, causing Seiya to drop it to the floor. When the light finally died out and both Seiya and Luna were able to see clearly again, they saw that the brooch had changed its shape. It was now shaped like a star with a long pointed end on the bottom and a pair of white wings on the sides.

"Di-did it just change shape?" Seiya rubbed his eyes a few times, but the brooch indeed had changed its shape. Luna also stared at the now star-shaped brooch, shocked at its sudden change. "I must be way more tired than I thought I was…" Seiya shook his head, trying to dismiss what just happened and started to walk back to his room.

Luna could feel it now. How was she unable to notice it before? The aura surrounding Seiya was a powerful one. It wasn't moon power like what Luna had, but it was the power of the star. It could be considered as true and as pure as the power of the sailor scouts she was looking for. There was no mistake. Even if he was a boy, Seiya was a…

"Seiya, this brooch belongs to you," Luna immediately spoke loud and clear before the boy had gone too far to hear her. Seiya stopped and turned around. At first he was looking around the room, trying to find the person who just spoke. Finding no one, he stared at Luna.

"Did you just speak, Luna?"

Luna pushed the brooch with her paw and sent it sliding across the floor toward Seiya's feet.

"Seiya, you are a chosen warrior," Luna stared deeply into Seiya's steel blue eyes. "You are a _sailor senshi_."

Seiya looked back at Luna in disbelief. His jaw was hanging. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I really need to lay off the booze before going to bed…"

**To be continued…**


End file.
